No lo digás
by Steel Mermaid
Summary: Intento de DRABBLE. Decirlo resulta un martirio, una traición hacia el enorme muro de piedra que había construido entre el mundo y su corazón. Decirlo significa no saber cómo hacerlo, mas demostrarlo es el arte que más ama exhibir ante los ojos miel. ArgentinaxUruguay.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen. Argentina (Martín Hernández) y Uruguay (Sebastián Artigas) son total propiedad de las chicas de Livejournal, al igual que el resto de LatinHetalia.

* * *

Se retuerce y retuerce debajo de mí. Cada embestida que ejerzo sobre su cuerpo es algo infinitamente delicioso. Su boca se abre dejando escapar los gemidos más deliciosos que alguna vez escuché. Su cabeza se echa hacia atrás mientras cierra los ojos, presa del placer indescriptible que mis estocadas le originan. Su cuello se expone a mis ojos, mi boca lo besa, lo muerde, lo lame y sus labios vuelven a desprender jadeos necesitados. Una de mis manos se entrelaza con la suya, la otra lo rodea de la cintura. Sus piernas se tensan e intentan abrazarme, su espalda se arquea. Ya no está quejándose… claro que no. Es otra cosa la que suena… está gimiendo mi nombre… me encanta esa canción.

Una última estocada y giro fuera de él. Se acurruca contra mi pecho, mis manos, por instinto, buscan y juegan con su cabello casi tan claro como el mío. Costumbres extrañas, siempre después de que lo hacemos terminamos así; él ovillado contra mi torso y yo jugando con su pelo. Es como un ritual…

—Martín…—lo escucho hablar. ¿Por qué habla en un momento así? Sus ojos marrón claro me miran sentidos, hermosos.

—¿Qué querés? —Pregunto antipático mirándolo hacia abajo. Ya sé lo que trata de decirme, lo intenta siempre luego de hacerlo.

—Te a…

—Lo sé, Sebastián. —Y el silencio embarga la habitación. No lo dejo terminar la frase. Es doloroso escucharla incluso viniendo de él.

Él frunce el ceño, extrañado. Vuelve a acurrucarse contra mi pecho, restregándose como un gato. Sus piernas se entrelazan con las mías intentando estar más unidos sin estarlo.

—¿Vos no me amás? —dice, y yo no sé qué carajo responder.

—Claro…—No quiero sonar pesado, pero esas preguntas me molestan un poco.

Él vuelve a lo suyo, haciendo cualquier cosa con sus manos. No parece convencido en absoluto.

Y yo tampoco.

—Nunca lo has dicho…

Sus ojos parecen nublarse repentinamente. Es triste mirarlo, pero decir esa frase me resulta doloroso. Nunca se lo dije a nadie… o tal vez sí, en el calor del momento hace muchos años. ¿Y qué recibí luego? Una traición. La peor de todas. Por eso nunca más lo repetí, aunque el corazón se me encoja cada vez que intenta salir la odiosa frasecita, no lo digo. No lo digo y no lo diré jamás.

—¿Por qué nunca me lo decís? —insiste. Carajo, es jodido cuando quiere serlo.

—Dormí, Seba—atino a decir. Sólo eso, pero sus ojos vuelven a entristecerse. Sin los vidrios cubriéndolos se ven más llenos de emoción que en cualquier otro momento. Eso me acongoja, me duele más que el hecho de decir la maldita frase…

—¿Me amás?

—Sí…—Claro que lo amo, pero…

Bueno. Es banal explicarlo.

Uruguay vuelve a guardar silencio. Sin previo aviso me subo a su cuerpo otra vez, beso su cuello, asciendo hasta su mandíbula y vuelvo a capturar sus labios con los míos. Él sonríe, mostrándome esos maravillosos dientes blancos que tanto me gusta observar entre sonrisas felinas.

Nuestros labios, ensimismados en no separarse jamás en un beso que lejos está de ser hambriento, me terminan convenciendo del hecho que a él tanto le duele.

Quizás no pueda decírselo, pero sí puedo demostrárselo. Una y mil veces hasta que me crea.

**I·I·FIN·I·I**

* * *

_**Notas finales:**_

_****Aquí me tienen de nuevo xD La verdad es que hace mucho que andaba entusiasmada con escribir un pequeñísimo fanfic de esta pareja. ArgentinaxUruguay son un dúo demasiado atractivo, aunque ArgentinaxChile sigue siendo mi OTP, Martín y Seba son una de mis parejas favoritas._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Quizás hay un poco de OOC de Martín, aunque no fue mi intención._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer! se los agradezco un montón!_

* * *

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya.


End file.
